At The End Of One Love Breathes Two
by RandomShipper
Summary: A road trip had been planned, but with a fight involved a couple was left behind to deal with their emotions. With parties, hormones, fighting, and cheese, feelings grow. Who will help these two out of the trauma? Slash and Femslash Don't like, Don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer and Quick Briefing:**

**We don't own High School Musical 1 or 2. If HW714 did HW714 would have Usher, Daniel Radcliffe, Tom Felton, Lucas Grabeel, Zac Efron, and Vanessa Hudgens would all be with her sitting in her living room and drinking Chai Tea while talking about Harry Potter Shippings. Which she also doesn't own. (RampagingCloto is confused. He just knows he doesn't own anything except for his CAR! Wait, he doesn't know if he owns that either.)**

**The pairings of this story are as follows Troy & Gabriella, Chad & Taylor, Ryan & Kelsi, Troy & Jason, and Sharpay & Gabriella. **

**Please note that if you don't like these pairing DON'T FUCKING READ THEM!!! (RampagingCloto: DEAL!) (HW714: I'm usually nicer, but sometimes you got to be cold to get your point across!)**

**This was mostly typed by HW714. RampagingCloto made his comments when deemed neccesary and wrote the Troy and Jason parts. (HW714: He's a guy he had to. I wasn't going to.) HW714 wrote the Gabriella and Sharpay parts. **

**Rampaging Cloto: The scenes with both, Troy and Gabriella, were compromised. We like cheese. **

**HW714: This story is rated Teen, but because of my potty mouth it will probably go up. Sorry you little children people. boogie **


	2. A Lover's End

Chapter 1: A Lover's End

It was a beautiful day at East High School. It was the last day of sophomore year. Troy was ecstatic because as soon as he got home, he was going to pack for his road trip with Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi, and Gabriella. It was a couples only trip. Troy looked at the clock. Only ten minutes till it was over. Only ten minutes till he could escape the torture.

"Staring at the clock makes time go by slower." Chad said.

"I don't care. At least I'll know when it's coming." Troy said annoyed.

Chad shook his head and turned away. Troy noticed Jason sitting beside him twirling a pencil between his fingers, looking bored. Suddenly the pencil flung out of Jason's hand and flew into Chad's hair which, Chad not even noticing, it got stuck in. Jason stared at Troy, who stared back. After about a five second staring contest, both busted out laughing. The sudden laughter filled the quiet room, startling everyone. Chad gave Jason and Troy a confused look, which was followed by the bell.

"Jason that was hilarious!" Troy exclaimed, while he got up to leave the classroom.

"Haha, I know! I didn't even mean to" Jason laughed as he followed Troy.

"Oh god. Anyways, I'll see you later man." Troy said.

"Later! Oh hey, you comin' to my birthday beach bash?" Jason asked.

"Yea man, I can't wait!" Troy replied.

Troy left Jason and headed towards his locker, where he was to meet Gabriella. When he arrived Gabriella was nowhere in sight, so he stopped to wait.

The air was filled with tension as there was only ten minutes until the bell rang for the last day of the school year. 'Why won't the bell just ring already?' was the thought that ran through everyone's mind as people looked at the clock, legs bouncing in anticipation. The desire to be free of school for three months hung in the air. Freedom was now only nine minutes away and Gabriella Montez thoughts were filled with a road trip with Troy and their friends.

It was a couples only trip and it was going to be so much fun as long as Chad didn't feel like interrupting the two every time they almost kissed. Grinning Gabriella turned in her seat to listen to Taylor argue with Sharpay about musicales and their benefits. Personally, musicals were the best thing in the world since they were what helped her and Troy get together and Sharpay become her friend. Looking around the room she spotted Troy sitting with his teammates and smiled. Looking at the clock she saw that she had five minutes left in the class and sighed. She turned her head back around to focus on Sharpay and Taylor's conversation to see that they had ended it and were looking at her. "What?"

"Do you think that Sharpay's choice to break up with Zeke was a mistake?" Taylor said, her voice strong.

Looking at her two friends her eyes flicked back and forth between the two. "What? I... um... I don't th-" Gabriella started, but was startled by Troy and Jason's loud laughter, then the ringing of the bell. "Freedom..." she whispered, "I think that... I should be leaving. I have to double check my checklist for the trip," and with that Gabriella left the room heading for Troy's locker.

Taylor sighed before looking at Sharpay. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up."

Sharpay shook her head before looking at Taylor, "No it's okay. I mean I really did care about him, but I just... I didn't like him the way I thought I could."

Taylor nodded before giving Sharpay a hug, "I'll call you later okay?" Sharpay nodded before flicking her hair over her shoulder and walking out to her locker.

"Troy!"

Troy winced slightly and turned.

"Am-Amber!" Troy forced out trying to remain in a facade.

"Whatcha doin?" Amber squeaked.

Troy flinched. Amber had a high squeaky voice that she could project. Making her an annoying, but excellent cheerleader.

"Oh you know ... standing." Troy replied.

"Troy your so silly!" Amber giggled.

"Yea, you know me ... always silly." Troy said sarcastically.

"Silly, and cute! I like that in a man, Troy!" Amber said seductively.

"Really? Then I'm definitely not your guy! I mean ..." Troy tried to defend himself, but was cut off.

"No need to be modest Troy! Amber said while she started dancing her fingers across his chest. "You're the perfect guy!"

Amber suddenly flung her arms around Troy's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was so sudden, Troy had to stop and think before realizing and pulling Amber off.

"Bye, my little Troy!" Amber giggled and ran off.

Sighing Gabriella walked towards Troy's locker stopping when people asked her to sign their yearbook and when Kelsi pulled her over to her to ask her a question about the road trip. As she came closer to Troy's locker she saw him talking to a cheerleader, she started to walk over to them, but suddenly they were kissing and Troy didn't look like he was complaining. Stepping back in shock, tears sprung to her eyes as she stared at this betrayal before her eyes. Watching the cheerleader walk away, she soon met Troy's eyes and watched his open as he opened his mouth to apologize.

"No Gabriella, please! She kissed me! I don't like her like that! Please don't cry, I ..."

"It's ok, I believe you," she stopped him from continuing his sentence. She wasn't quite sure if she even wanted to listen to his lies. "It's just this isn't the first time, and I'm pretty sure it isn't the last."

"But Gabriella, please! I can't control other's people's actions!" Troy's pleas fell on deaf ears. The pain she was feeling was so great. She was angry at herself for putting her trust in him, she had forgiven him before but this was just to much.

"I know that, but I don't want to deal with it anymore!" Gabriella had snapped. She couldn't take this anymore.

"But I-I love you Gabriella!" Troy exclaimed. He was trying so hard to keep her with him. He wanted her to be with him. He wanted to be with her. She couldn't just leave, could she?

She shook her head at him. Why did he think that his admission was going to work. This had happened before and this time she was not going to repeat her previous actions. "Goodbye Troy." and with that she walked away.


	3. sorry

RampagingCloto: OK People I am very sorry for the delay. HW is taking FOREVER AND EVER! To do her part of the chapter. I've worked up to chapter 5 … she gets distracted easily. And I keep telling her to hurry up, but she has a mega writer's block. So PLEASE be patient! And I apologize for the delay. It'll be up soon. Me and HW have a lot of school work to do though. You try taking fifty pages of notes on the Scarlet letter! Along with other school work. Sorry and it'll be up soon. Love you guys. Thanks. HW is gona kill me …


End file.
